DMHG Plan
by ChloeDracoMalfoy
Summary: What happens when Gryffindors and Slytherins work together to bring The Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor princess together? Sequel to A Dare to Remember. Please read a Dare to Remember for better understanding.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: The only reason why I'm writing this as a separate story is because I think A Dare to Remember stands good on it's own. Please read it before continuing this story. Thanks to my beta, bzsilver!**

**Ginny**

"Hey Ginny, want to play truth or dare? Just us Gryffindors," Lavender invited me.

"Who's playing?" I asked. After our last game of spin the bottle, I learned to NEVER play with certain Gryffindors.

"Just you, me, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Colin, Denis, Chloe, Richard, Joan, Jean, Cyrus, Ron, Harry, and Jake," she smiled at me. Just a few? Can she count? That's fifteen people!

"I don't know. Can I bring Hermione?" I asked, hoping she'll take her invitation back.

"Sure thing. If it makes you feel better, then who am I to stop you? Meet us at the common room," she smiled for one last time and left.

Great. Not only am I stuck with Lavender, but I also dragged Hermione into this. I hope she'll forgive me.

-o-o-o-

"Ginny! I said no and that's my final answer!" Hermione all but shouted in my face.

"Come on Hermione! I don't want to get stuck with Lavender and Parvati all night. They're my friends but when they play a game, it get pretty Slytherin-ish. If you love me, you'll come," I made my infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Ginny, I refuse to join. Just because you can make really good puppy dog eyes, doesn't mean I'll agree to anything you want," she looked away from me.

"Look into these eyes, Hermione. Look at these eyes and tell me no,"

She hesistated for a moment before finally looking at me.

"Gin, your not going to... Stop that! Gin... Okay fine! You win!"

"It's not my fault you can't resist me," I smiled as I led us down to the common room.

This will be an interesting night. Yes it will.

-o-o-o-

"Isn't there any other dare? I mean why in the world would he believe that? Even a hippogriff won't believe me," I have to agree with hermione in this. I think Parvati lost her marbles! Who in the right mind would believe that?

"Hermione's right. Everyone knows that they hate each other. The only thing that's keeping them from killing each other is Azkaban," I defended my best friend.

What were they thinking? Surely they know better than to mess with a Slytherin. Doing that stupid dare is like signing your own death warrant.

Sigh. Sometimes I think I'm the only sane person in Gryffindor besides Hermione.

"That's her dare. She has to do it. It's not that bad. It could be worse," Parvati said.

Note to self: stay away from Parvati.

"Just give her another dare. Any dare but that. Come on!" Ron whined. Gotta love Ron. Sometimes, I'm really glad that he's not a heartless git all the time.

"Rules are rules. Once we say the dare, there's no changing it," Seamus grinned at us.

"I knew it. Hermione Granger a.k.a. miss-know-it-all a.k.a. bookworm is too cowardly to do it. Parvati, you owe me ten galleons!" Lavender took Parvati's bag and started looking for her money.

"Hermione! Don't be such a scardy cat! If you're too scared to do it then why did you join the game?"

"It's my last year in Hogwarts. I want to do something I don't normally do," She truthfully answered.

"Exactly! This is the perfect dare. All you have to do is find Malfoy and tell him that you love him. It will be hilarious. What are you waiting for? Go on,"

"But what if he laughs at me and you know it's not true,"

"Well, it's just a dare,"

Just a dare? Just a dare! For Merlin's sake, it's a bloody suicide mission! It's a good thing Mione values her life.

I smiled as I realized that she's not going to do it. I know she won't. She risked her whole life to fight for muggle rights, and now she can live in peace. I'm very proud if my soon-to-be sister-in-law. That is until I saw the determination in her face.

She nodded her head and walked out of the common room without another word.

My jaw dropped as soon as she left. What the...? I silently prayed that she can hear my thoughts. Please Hermione, don't do it! It'll ruin your life! For Merlin's sake, we're talking about the bloody ferret!

"I think we should follow her, just in case Malfoy tries to kill her," Harry stated a matter of factly.

"I'll come with," I volunteered myself. If Harry can face You-Know-Who, then Hermione can face Malfoy. Then again, You-Know-Who almost won in the end.


	2. Unexpected Confession

**A/N: I know what you are all thinking; this girl is still alive? I know I haven't been able to update any of my stories for months and I'm sorry for that. It's just been busy in school.**

**Thank you to my amazing beta, bzsilver!**

**Disclaimer: I'm still trying to buy Draco and Hermione, just wait.**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's PoV<strong>

When we arrived at the dungeons, 'Mione was almost done with her award-wining and heart-touching, dared speech. I can't believe that she'll do this. I know that this year's a little boring and adventureless compared to our other years, but she could have just told us. We could have arranged a war-themed party or something. That's adventure right?

"...I remember every name you ever called me. I can never forget everything you've said to me. And since this is our last year in school, I want you to know that... that... I want you to know..." she started 'confessing' her feelings.

It was a scene to remember. 'Mione was standing a few feet away from the man she '_loves_' who in reality, she can't stand the guts of. They were in a perfectly romantic setting, a dark dungeon. It can't get anymore romantic than that.

I know that she _NEEDS_ help in lying, I've been a witness to her undeniably horrible lies for seven years. But I have to admit that she was amazing. Perfectly executed! Wow.

"Spit it out, Granger!" I almost hexed the bastard when he shook 'Mione.

"That I love you!" she said, her voice sounded broken. It sounded like she finally realized that she was fighting a losing battle. It sounded so real, I began asking myself if she was doing this because of the dare or she's just telling what she feels.

I thought the earth would open up and Voldemort will come out. I've always prepared for scenarios like this. It wasn't like it would be the first time Voldemort would come back from the dead.

What I felt when the ferret _smiled_ at Hermione cannot be described by words. And I thought what I felt earlier was horrible.

"I feel the same way, Granger. I've waited so long to hear those words come out of your lips. I thought I would never hear them. I'm glad you feel the same way."

This just keeps getting better and better! Next thing you know, he'll drop on one knee and ask for her hand in marriage.

Come on, Hermione. I know you can do this.

"Err... Malfoy, I'm sorry. I don't know if you really mean that but I don't. It was just a dare. You can ask Parvati and Lavander. I'm sorry."

There you go! That's it, 'Mione. Show him, make him feel what you felt after six years of continuous teasing.

He pulled away from her as if he'd been burned.

"Err... Malfoy?"

"A dare? I didn't know you had it in you, Granger. Do not worry. I'll have you soon. I'll make sure that you'll fall for me. Consider yourself warned."

Silence. No one dared make a sound. We just stood there, invisible, a few feet away from our seemingly stupefied friend.

A minute passed since the weird confession. It took us a minute to pull ourselves together and silently flee from the crime scene.

_No! No! No! No!_

This can't be happening!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that it's short but Look at the bright side: it's an update! I'll update as soon as I can, I promised!**

****Anyway, if you could just do me a favor and click the lonely button it'll make my day.****

****/****

****\****

****/****

****\****

****/****

****\****

****/****

****\****

****V****

** **


End file.
